Natsumi
|-|True form = |-|Adult form = Summary Natsumi (七罪なつみ, Natsumi?) is the seventh Spirit to appear in the series. She first appears as a slender woman whose age should be slightly past 20 years old. However, it is later revealed that her true form is a little girl with the appearance of a child with unkempt hair and clothing. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C likely far higher | Likely Low 7-C Name: Natsumi Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Spirit, Code name: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Every spirit has abnormal physical abilities), Subjective Reality (Spirits are able to create things from their imagination with their reiryoku, even desired situations), Regeneration, Flight, Weapon Mastery (She perfectly manipulates her witch sweeper), Shapeshifting (Natsumi can transform herself into anything she want, humans or object), Dimensional Travel (Pure spirits can travel between dimension), Teleportation, Limited Power Nullification (Spirit's Astral Dress nullifies damage), Transmutation (Natsumi has the ability to transmute everything she want, transforming the target into an inoffensive object/being, she turned missiles into carrots and AST members in inanimate things to neutralize them. She turned spirits into childsfligh to make them harmless), BFR (Natsumi can send peoples into an alternate world leaving them in an unconscious state), Power Mimicry (Through her Transformation ability, Natsumi can copy the powers of the target), Resistance to Mind Control (Full form spirits are unaffected by Miku's mind control), Life Manipulation (Spirits are unaffected by Kurumi's abilities) and Fate Manipulation (Nia's Future Manipulation won't work against Full form Spirits). Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely far higher (Overpowered an entire AST unity, likely comparable to other spirits like Yoshino) | Likely Small Town level '(Comparable to other sealed spirits) 'Speed: Relativistic+ (Faster than other sealed spirits) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to AST Origami) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class likely far higher (Stronger than regular AST members, Wizards and bandersnatches) | Likely Small Town level Durability: At least Small Town level likely far higher '(Natsumi in full spirit form is comparable if not superior to sealed spirits, she should be able to take blows from bandersnatches and wizards, who are much weaker than any full spirits). | Likely '''Small Town level '(Should be able to fight Wizards and bandersnatches) '''Stamina: Unknown, likely High (Can easily fights AST members and use all of her abilities without getting tired) Range: At least 2 kilometers with her transmutation ability. Cross dimensional with Dimensional Travel. Standard Equipment: |-|Spirit form = *Angel: Haniel (贋造魔女 (ハニエル), Ganzou Majo, lit., "Witch of Forgery") *Weapon: Broom *Astral Dress: Adonai Tzabaoth (神威霊装・七番 （アドナイ・ツァバオト）, Shin'i Reisou: Nanaban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 7) Transformation mode: Kaleidoscope 千変万化鏡（カリドスクーぺ）, Senpenbanka-kyō, lit., "Ever-changing Mirror") *'Transmutation:' Natsumi has the power of transformation and shape-shifting, being able to turn anything into anything else within a range of 2 kilometer, including herself. If she loses concentration or becomes unconscious, all that had been transformed will return to their original state. The transformed objects or subjects, including herself if she transforms, will be a near-perfect imitation of whatever they were transformed into. However, the memories and personalities of the transformed objects or subjects will remain the same. *'BFR:' Natsumi's Angel, , besides being able to fly and transform objects or subjects, also has the unique ability of sending things into a different dimension through a mirror similar to Kurumi's shadow dimension. While in Natsumi’s personal dimension, the objects or subjects are put into a stasis field. *'Power Mimicry:' When the satellite falls down, Natsumi shout to transform into something else. Due to her shape-shifting ability, she can use other spirits' Angels through , but it is less powerful than the original Angels. In Volume 9, she used to create a replica of , to help Tohka and Shido to destroy the satellite that had been transformed into a giant pig. She also used it to mimic Miku's angel, in order to use during the Spirits' fight against Inverse Origami. *'Shapeshifting:' Natsumi's transformation abilities are enhanced by the fact that she is a great actor, being able to almost perfectly copy the personalities of those she transforms into. She also has the ability to copy the natural abilities of those she transforms into. She once transformed herself into a manga artist and as a result gained the ability to draw manga like a professional. Her skill at writing manga is so great that Nia, a professional manga artist, offered Natsumi a job as her assistant. Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: If she loses concentration or becomes unconscious, all that had been transformed will return to their original state. Key: Spirit Form | Sealed Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Date A Live Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 7